Stromgarde
Stromgarde is a human nation settled in the Arathi Highlands located on the site of the original capital of Arathor, Strom. During the Second War, Thoras Trollbane, Lord of Stromgarde, joined his kingdom with the Alliance of Lordaeron. The Kingdom declined repidly following the Third War, losing control of much of its territory and capital city. After the events at the Darklands, the Stromgardian paladin Alexander Eden led the rebirth processof the nation along with Prince Galen Trollbane and trusted General Maximus Adams. After a year of fighting and slow building, they managed to recapture and restore Stromgarde to livable conditions once more. After a few years of an unexpected and rapid regrowth the population has risen steadily and the army has retaken much of its lost land including Durnholde Keep. At this time it is led by King Ralean Trollbane, and the national color of the nation is red. History Arathor The city of Stromgarde was founded by the Arathi tribe of humans in the Arathi Highlands during the Troll Wars. Originally named Strom, the city became the capital of the great empire of Arathor. Following the peak of that empire's power many of its citizens left to found other cities, including Dalaran, Lordaeron, Alterac and Stormwind. Many of these newer cities began to attract settlers at an astonishing rate, and it was only a matter of years before the once-powerful Arathi Empire was splintered into seven distinct human nations. Strom was no longer the center of the human lands, and it was during this time that the leaders of the remaining Imperial Guard changed its name to Stromgarde. The Second and Third Wars By the time of the Second War, Stromgarde was a harbor city that controlled the Arathi Highlands and the island-fortress of Tol Barad. Though not the largest, it was one of humanity's most powerful kingdoms. Led by Thoras Trollbane, it was also a close and loyal ally of Lordaeron, and their mutual friendship would allow it to quickly join the Alliance of Lordaeron to stop the Horde. Following the start of the Second War, Stromgarde sent half of its standing army to join the main Alliance forces. The rest of its army was occupied defending the Northlands from an orcish invasion through the dwarven realm of Khaz Modan. Thoras was the first to become suspicious of Alterac's true allegiance, and quickly dispatched a force to investigate what was happenning in that kingdom. Thoras was able to discover that Lord Perenolde had allowed the orcs to pass through some unguarded mountain passes, giving them free passage into Lordaeron. Thoras and his troops quickly dispatched the orcs stationed there and prevented further orc reinforcements from passing through. After the end of the war, Thoras Trollbane petitioned King Terenas or Lordaeron to annex the eastern portion of Alterac's territory to Stromgarde in recognition of the latter's sacrifices and valor during the Second War. Stromgarde left the Alliance soon afterward, upset at King Terenas' decision to not execute the captured orcs. During the Third War, Stromgarde managed to prevent the undead Scourge from ravaging through its lands, and sent a detachment of troops, the Stromgarde Brigade to accompany Jaina Proudmoore and the Human Expedition across the sea to Kalimdor. Despite this, the darkest hour of Stromgarde was yet to come. Thoras Trollbane was assassinated under mysterious circumstances, and Stromgarde came under siege by both the Syndicate and the Boulderfist ogres. The two forces won several victories against the now weakened kingdom, and managed to occupy much of its terrain, including most of the capital city. Military The Stromgarde Defenders are the force protecting Stromgarde. The crimson-clad Defenders are known for the martial discipline in battle and has proven themselves in the Second War which they were able to hold off the entire Horde for quite a while on their own, allowing the rest of the Alliance to mobilize. Their determination and courage are known throughout Azeroth as some of Humanity's greatest fighters. In battle, the footmen would march to face the enemy in tight ranks with broadswords and shields. The famed Knights of Stromgarde are used as shock troops to support these warriors especially against ogre and Syndicate forces. The Stromgarde Snipers Company, made up of Dwarven Rifleman, provide them with covering fire. Captain Dathanor Cromwell commands the infantry unit, while Captain Ariana Thesslocke leads the cavalry unit. Vanilla The ruined capital of Stromgarde is known as Stromgarde Keep, and it is barely even a symbol of what it once stood for. It is located on the southwest corner of the Arathi Highlands, and is now currently divided into three sections- one controlled by the Syndicate, another between the Boulderfist Ogres and Witherbark Trolls, and lastly a small bastion of Stromgarde soldiers, lead by Galen Trollbane. The high-ranking Syndicate leader, Lord Falconcrest, controlled his group's operations within Arathi from the keep and at the time had a pretty hefty bounty on his head set by Stromgarde. After many attempts on his life and the death of his personal guard Otto, the leader was wounded and had to retreat with his forces allowing Alexander and Galen to take the keep with little resistance from the broken Syndicate forces. After a failed attack from a small group of Horde radicals attempting the obtain the legendary sword Trol'kalar, bane of Trolls and heirloom to the Trollbane family, Galen begin to order a swift retribution to the Boulderfists and Witherbark left in the city thinking that it was them who had attacked his people for such a priceless artifact. The Ogres and Trolls were eventually eradicated and the city was officially reclaimed for Stromgarde. The Burning Crusade With the Alliance heading to war in the Outlands, many of Stormwind's people were tired of War and most took the trip back to Lordaeron to avoid it. Stromgarde, still in its rebuilding phase, gladly accepted the new denizens and its population took off. Meanwhile word of Stromgarde's regrowth reached Danath Trollbane's ears as he was leading armies against the Horde in the Outlands. He vowed one day to return to his people once his duties in the cursed land had been finished. Wrath of the Lich King After the Burning Crusade the Alliance was rather angry with Stromgarde for taking in its citizens and deserters, while not offering any support at all. With an already shaky relationship the two nations closed their doors off to each other leaving them at an unfriendly state. During the War in the North Stromgarde took this chance to expand itself past Arathi. This was successful as they managed to retake Durnholde Keep and refurnish it to a proper military fortress to conduct operations from. Not soon afterwards they began to eradicate the Scourge threat within the Plaguelands by using the Dwarve's mountain passes in the Hinterlands. This also proved successful and Stromgarde managed to take Corin's Crossing, which in turn allowed a staging ground to cleanse mostly all of the Plaguelands later. By the end of the War in the North Stromgarde was a flourishing nation with a strong military and economy. Now The New Lordaeron Alliance After the War in the North Stromgarde was a Superpower on the Eastern Kingdoms and had allied themselves with the Wildhammer Dwarf Clan, and the small amount, but significant, High Elves in the Dawnstrider Order. Together the trio of factions formed the New Lordaeron Alliance and quickly established themselves as a threat to those that did harm to them. The Scarlet Crusade was an ally for a short time after Stromgarde helped them liberate Tyr's Hand and the surrounding areas from the Scourge. Creative differences eventually pushed the two factions away but during the cleansing of the Plaguelands the two factions worked closely together. Stromgarde was also a benefactor in the liberating of Andorhal from the Scourge along with the Argent Dawn, Scarlet Crusade, and Forsaken Resistance. Darkness Awakening(1.5) With the Plaguelands cleansed Stromgarde could focus its attention on other conquests and problems. One such was the recent Elemental attacks on the city and its provinces brought on by the Dark God. The nation was not fully prepared for the onslaught that attacked them. The Elementals would hurt Stromgarde's army but eventually they managed to repel the main attacking force. Usually the only threats now are large single Elementals that just happen to walk upon a random settlement. Unfortunately no one knows what is to come for this stubborn nation....